The objectives of this project are to examine parameters of sequential coding, development, and central regulation of integrated movement patterns in mammals. My goals are to: (1) provide a detailed code of individual behaviors and their sequential distribution; (2) assay the degree of functional independence versus interdependence of component activities; (3) examine the genetic- developmental substrates of integrated movement patterns; (4) determine the balance between peripheral input and central regulation of selected motor activities; (5) examine directly central mechanisms that may contribute to the execution of the observed patterns of behavior. To these ends I shall analyze the coding, development, and central regulation of species-characteristic movement patterns in inbred/neurological mutant mice. I shall concentrate upon the context and control of relatively stereotyped movement sequences, such as grooming, and shall emphasize analyses of extrapyramidal brain loci (e.g., basal ganglia and cerebellum). The behavioral methods include single-frame motion picture examination of movement patterns with computer assisted stochastic analyses. Central mechanisms will be examined via neurological mutants, ablation, plus electrophysiological stimulation and recording techniques.